


A Travel Too Far...

by Pyroball



Series: Titanium [1]
Category: Reassembly (Video Game)
Genre: I do not know if destruction is graphic depiction of Violence, so no archive warnings for this fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyroball/pseuds/Pyroball
Summary: so basically a Tinkrell had flew A LITTLE BIT TOO FAR to an Agent, and engaged in Combat





	A Travel Too Far...

It had been a simple Tinkrell cycle (roughly 4 Earth days), until one brave Uranium decided to go out on an adventure.Uranium had flew out to the north of the centre of the Tinkrell colony it had been in, guns always blazing, who knows what would it find there? In the next 2 cycles, the Brave Uranium had been only going north, and destroying every non-Tinkrell ship out there, until the 3rd cycle, when they found a suspicious looking ship...  
  
It looked abandoned, but their systems are powered up, the ship had a green color scheme, along with Terran weapons, as well as a Station Shield it's built around of. Once Uranium came closer, the ship came alive, and sent out a signal, which Uranium did not understand, but seemed like a SOS signal. Once the Uranium had dispatched the Little Harvester, a bigger ship came into view, that seemed like a cruiser. Guns blazing, the Agent Cruiser had approached Uranium, while it had been slowly, but surely turning towards the Cruiser.  
  
**BZEOOOOOOOW**  
  
The nose of Uranium had been cut off by one laser, that was in the center of the Cruiser, it seemed to be the Main Weapon. While reassembling it's own nose, Uranium analyzed the Agent Cruiser for weak spots... and found none. It had been covered in Point Defense, as well as in armor, and all of it covered by shields. The Agent Cruiser had striked the Uranium with the Main Weapon again, this time cutting off the wing, it had not even finished with the nose yet! Uranium had tried to come into firing range, and fired a barrage of projectives, which all got absorbed by the Defense systems the Cruiser had, but it at least knocked out one shield... right? The Cruiser had cut off the second wing, while Uranium was just finished up with the right one, no time to rest is given. Uranium had charged towards the Agent Cruiser with it's nose, hoping to puncture it straight through (counting that it's hull is sharp as some other metals), and ripped off one of the 4 wings of the Agent Cruiser, while being fired upon by Point Defense lasers. The Agent Cruiser, on the other hand, had already recharged, and beamed straight through Uranium, barely missing the Command Module. Uranium had tried to pierce the Agent Cruiser again, hitting the center, and stabbing the Command Module of the ship, finishing it off. Uranium had decided to pick up the Beam the Cruiser had, and fitted it in it's nose. It also picked up some thrusters.  
  
Continuing the advance, it met a few more of Little Harvesters, and as well as 3 more Cruisers.  
  
_It flew too far..._  
  
Apparently, Uranium had been chasing the Agent themselves from the back, and flanked their Convoy, consisting of 6 Cruisers, 10 Frigates, and a Dreadnought, where the Agent was on. In the front of the convoy was a Red Colony, which was currently being annihilated by the firepower of the Fleet. Uranium had decided to pull BACK, before it is intercepted, but was not fast enough to be not noticed by a Cruiser, which in term alerted every other ship. There was no way Uranium will survive this, and the Dreadnought was already aiming at it with it's main weaponry, Antimatter Cannons. Gunfire had filled the nearby space, even though almost not heard, hull being torn apart, as well as collisions.  
  
The very brave Uranium had almost been destroyed, if it was not for the Asteroids, it's command had been hidden behind an Asteroid, once it had been separated from the Hull.


End file.
